You're my Insomnia
by Thewolfwiththecoffee
Summary: Tori hasn't sleept in a month, Jade hasn't sleept since she met Tori. They're eachother's insomnia...how will they get over it? Tori thinks about Jade constantly, Jade thinks about Tori constantly, they like each other more than the other will know.
1. Chapter 1

You're my Insomnia

Tori's P.O.V

Sighing, I walk into Sikowitz's class, the teasing always begins here. "Vega!" Jades voice booms, loud in my ear. "Yes, Jade" I try to say it without any hint of irritation but I fail "what do you want?" She seems to notice my irritation and snickers. "My, my, little Vegas getting irritated, I better back off!" She laughs. I look her strait in the eyes, glaring I growl "I'm not in the mood Jade". She grins at me mockingly, "and what are you planning on doing about it, Vega?" I get up and walk out; I've had enough of her shit anyway. I storm into the parking lot and jog to my mustang. Just as I'm getting in, she comes out and runs out to my car. "Vega, wait…..I'm sorry" She mumbles looking down. I scuff, talk about a half assed apology. "Beck told you to didn't he" I mutter not even bothering to look at her. She kicks a piece of gravel across the lot, proving my statement to be true.

I grunt in frustration and shake my head at her, "next time, don't even bother" I mutter closing the door. I drive to my house and collapse on the couch, turning the T.V. to MTV, not caring what's on I let myself get lost in my thoughts. I ended up falling asleep; I awoke to a knocking at the door. Rubbing my eyes I grab my phone checking it, 3:50 pm "great" I say aloud to no one. I open the door and it's Beck, but something is terribly wrong because he's in tears. Sighing I hug him and when I let go he sits down on the couch, tears dripping off his jaw. "Let me guess, Jade?" I say, he looks up solemnly and nods. "What did she do this time?" He looks down "we got into another fight, I got a little angry that she didn't apologize to you, and she blew up in my face" he says. I look at him sadly exhaling deeply, I run a hand through my hair, "And?" I murmur softly. "And she told me I was an idiot and accused me of liking you….then she said we were over for real this time" he says in a broken voice, as more tears run down his face. I sit with him just rubbing his back slowly and whispering words of support in his ear for a long time, until he gets up and leaves. I give him one last hug and tell him everything is going to be fine.

By the time Beck had left it was 9:00, we had talked about a lot. We talked about Jade, and Cat, and Robbie, and how good of a friend Andre is, and what we like and don't like. Beck and I are a lot alike but I only love him as a brother, and he loves me as a sister. Jade always took things too far with him, everything to do with her either ends in hurt or heartbreak, or both. But for some odd reason I can't get her out of my head, I haven't been sleeping for the past month because my thoughts of her are stronger now. I've always liked her a little, but never like this, this is just….just so hard. Yes I Tori Vega has a giant crush on Jade West. I've had it since I first laid eyes on her. She was always somewhere in my mind**,** but now she's everywhere in my mind.

It's just so agonizing because she'll never love me back, she hates me. Well I guess if I'm going to be up thinking all night again I better get some coffee. Grabbing my keys off the counter, I walk outside and get into my mustang. Starting the car I drive off to Starbucks, I hit a few stop lights along the way and end up getting there pretty quickly. I stop my car and get out, checking my phone I see that its 10:35 pm. Good thing this Starbucks is open until 12, I walk in and order a black coffee with two sugars, yeah I know its Jades favorite too but it's also really good. I wait while my order is being prepared, looking around the shop at the few people in here, then I see her….Jade. They call my order and I grab it quickly thanking them, trying to get out of here as fast as I can. "Vega?" Shit, too late. I turn around "Jade, oh hi" I mumble under my breath. She narrows her eyes at m "what are you doing here?" I roll my eyes and raise my coffee cup up to her face, she just smirks. "Going home" I say with more malice than I intended to have. I push past her and walk out the door, once again she follows me.

"What now Jade? Gonna tell me I'm not allowed to drink coffee?" My voice is full of venom; I turn around to see her face twist from confident to sad and sorry. My expression lightens a bit and I murmur "Beck came by earlier" sighing she looks at me and nods. "So you heard then" it was my turn to nod, "yeah, he was in tears" her eyes widen at my statement. "Oh" is all she managed to get out before turning and mumbling "Sorry" I sigh putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, don't worry about it, he'll be okay" she turns to me and gives me a sad teary-eyed smile. "I hope" she whispers before hugging me tightly, burying her face in my neck, tears soaking my skin. I wrap my arms around her back and calm her doing what I did with Beck to her. She lets go after a little while with a tear filled laugh, "If you tell anyone this happened…." I laugh too "you'll rip me apart, I know" she laughs once more and turns to walk off, "Oh and Jade?" She turns around "it'll be okay" I say smiling at her. She smiles back and nods before walking back to the coffee shop. I turn around and get in my car, driving home. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hey guys, Thanks for reading! So what do you think, should I right more? Make sure to review! Thanks for being so epicly awesome! Hope you enjoyed ch.1 of my first fic! :D

~Wolf


	2. Dreams Are Funny Things

Dreams are funny things….

Tori's P.O.V

I awoke the next morning feeling weird, I saw the coffee cup next to my bed but it didn't have my name on it, it had Becks. Sighing I got up and took a shower, I got dressed and went downstairs. There on the couch was Beck, I let out a huge sigh of disappointment, not because Beck was here but because everything that had happened last night between Jade and I, was a dream. He had already gotten coffee and had went back to sleep, I ran back upstairs and grabbed mine. Taking a sip I identified it to be a chai latte, I chuckled chai lattes are like drinking pumpkin pie.

Beck had begun to stir, meaning he was waking up. I sat down and waited for him to, when he did he smiled at me and I returned it happily. "Hey there sleepy head" I giggled, "Hey there, not-sleepy head" he chuckled. "How are you feeling?" I asked, knowing he knew what I meant, sighing he said "could be better". "It's hard isn't it?" he nodded before saying "don't worry though, I'll get over it" I smiled softly and put a hand on his shoulder "I hope so". I made us breakfast and asked him what happened last night, since all I could seem to remember was the dream I had about talking to Jade. Something inside me hoped he would say, "You came home from the coffee shop" or something like that. But he didn't instead he told me that after he stopped crying I put in a movie and fell asleep, he carried me up to my room at like 3:00 am.

We ended up going to the beach and playing around in the water and collecting seashells, stuff like that. The sun was setting when we left and since it was Sunday, Beck dropped me off at my house again. I walked upstairs and started on the science project I had to do, it was due tomorrow anyway and I needed something to get my mind off of Jade. I was still really bummed that our encounter was a dream, it seemed so real. I hoped this kind of thing wouldn't happen very often, because I would go crazy. I finished the project at 1:oo am, it was good to have something other than Jade keeping me up this late , or should I say early?

Knowing it would be a while until I actually got to sleep; I opened my laptop and opened Pandora. Setting it on my aqualung channel, I opened up the Slap to see if there were any new updates. Robbie was talking about how mean Rex is to him and what he said today, Cat was talking about unicorns and lucky charms, Andre as saying something about how crazy his grandma is, and Rex was laughing at Robbie. Just another normal day on the Slap, I closed that window and checked my Tumblr, "nothing new?" I mumbled under my breath, closing that window I lay back and listened to Pressure Suit, by Aqualung. I drifted off still thinking about Jade, half hoping I would have another dream about her and half hoping I wouldn't. But hey dreams are funny things.

* * *

Hey ch. 2 is up! I don't own Victorious or any of the characters! :D enjoy! make sure to review! :D

~Wolf


	3. Fight?

Tori's P.O.V

In the morning I woke up and went through my daily routine. I went downstairs and found a note, just Trina stating she's gone already. I scoff, that's so Trina. My parents are never home so there's never anything from them. Trina and I have been taking care of each other for a long time, since my parents are always in different parts of the country….or in different countries all together. I don't bother eating, I'm not hungry at all anyway, and grab my keys and leave. Locking the door after me, I get into my mustang and head off to school. I sing along to some Coldplay and Amy Winehouse, finishing the last song when I arrive.

I'm getting all of the shit I need out of my locker when Cat runs up.

"Hi Tori!" she says bouncing around.

"Hey there Cat" I grin.

She starts to babble about her brother but I'm not listening because Jade has just walked in, but she's not with Beck. I scoff, "bout time" I think as Cat babbles on. I finish grabbing my stuff and walk with Cat until the bell rings.

Jade glares at me as I walk into Trig. "The fuck is her problem" I think as I silently sit down, ignoring the death glare being sent my way. Suddenly Andre passes me a note.

**She thinks you told Beck not to go back to her **

Fuck.

**I didn't, he came over in tears and I just comforted him with coffee and movies. **

I pass it back to him, watching as the teacher writes some weird shit on the board. It's as if Mr. Issac is always drunk, I chuckle silently to myself, imagining him pulling out a flask. Andre passes the note back.

**Ah, well she looks like she's going to rip your head off, be careful and stay alert. **

I sigh, knowing about all the girls Jade has fucked up because they simply looked at Beck.

**I will! Thanks Andre **

He nods and we both turn to the board, watching Mr. Issac, doodle drunkly.

After a few more classes, I finally get to lunch. I get a salad and sit down with the group, ignoring Jades death glares.

"Hey Tori" They all say, minus Jade.

"Hey guys" I say cheerily back.

After that everyone separates into their own conversations, except for Jade, whose favorite thing to do right now is glare at me. I stab my salad until I can't take her glares anymore, getting up from the table I throw away my un-eaten salad and walk off. Jade gets up and follows me, "shit" I sigh, turning around to face her.

"Hi Jade" I mumble.

"Vega" She growls back.

"What do you want" I say staring at her emotionlessly.

She grabs me by the collar of my shirt.

"What the fuck did you do to Beck" She hisses.

"I didn't do shit to Beck, he decided not to come back to you himself!" I growl, getting agitated.

It happens in a flash, her fist hits me and suddenly I'm on the ground, her punches keep coming until Beck and Andre are ripping her off me and screaming at her.

"Are you crazy!?" Beck screams.

"Fuck you!" she yells, I feel blood running down my face, my cheek is cut and I have a bloody nose and lip.

Robbie faints and Cat runs off to get. Probably to help Jade, I don't blame her; Cat's been Jade's friend longer than she has been mine. Beck and Andre help me up and take me off to the nurse. After I'm fixed up the nurse sends me off to go home. Andre and Beck both offer to come but I decline, wanting to be alone. "What the fuck did I ever do to her?" is the first thought that comes to my mind, I sigh, leaning against my car. I bite my lip as I feel the blood soak through the bandage on my cheek. I lean my head back and take a deep breath, exhaling slowly as my eyes widen, Jade is jogging across the parking lot towards me.

Fuck.

Not in the mood to fight at all, I raise my arms in an X in a sad attempt to guard my face. Through my arms I see her look at me curiously, and then I hear a sigh.

"Vega…..put your arms down, I'm not going to hurt you"

I put my arms down and glare at her.

"You already did" I watch her face as she examines mine.

"Shit, Tori…I am so sorry" I sigh, she means it.

"Whatever" I mutter getting into my car and starting it.

She watches as I pull away, looking like she's going to cry, which is weird. I just shake it off and head home, not wanting to do anything more than relax, the pain in my cheek feeling like it's never gonna fade.

When I get home I go straight to the couch and lay down, flipping on the T.V. I get lost in my thoughts and not the program. There's knock at the door, I groan getting up and opening it.

There stands a defeated, tired, sad, sorry looking Jade West.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a horrible case of writers block but I got over it! :D So here's ch.3, as usual I don't own Victorious or any of the characters (If I did Jori would so fucking be cannon! XD) Soooo I hope you like this chapter!

Reviews make a wolfy wag its tail and love you forever! :D

Love you guys!

~Wolf


	4. Through Jade's eyes

Jade's P.O.V

After the fight…

I sigh angry as hell…..at myself. How could I do that to Tori?! I groan rubbing my eyes. I really want to cry right now, but Jade West doesn't cry….at least not in front of people. I sigh again as I'm walking out to my car.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jade?!"

I hear Cats voice come from behind me, she almost never cusses, so this means I've really fucked up….but I already know that.

"Cat" I spin around.

"I know I fucked up…..I fucked up really bad" I feel my eyes stinging, not good. Cat seems to notice and her hard look softens.

"Jade" she sighs.

"Tori didn't do anything to hurt your relationship with Beck" She pulls me into a hug.

"Sh-she didn't?" I whimper slightly.

"No…..in fact Beck told me today in the hall that it was all his decision, he said he's just so sick of constantly fighting with you" The normally bubbly red-head says calmly.

Fuck.

"Oh….oh god…oh god…..what did I do!" I panic. Cats hold tightens.

"shhhh, shhhh, shhh, Jade…..you can still fix this…." She murmurs softly.

"H-how?" I reply.

"You'll see" She murmurs softly, she knows something….and suddenly just as quick as she got here, she was gone. I looked off at the direction she disappeared in, and there, coming out of the main doors to the parking lot was the girl that keeps me up at night, the one that's always in my thoughts…..Tori Vega.

Shit…what do I do, what do I do!?

"Go after her" a voice in the back of my head whispers.

Fuck it!

I start to jog after her as she goes to her car, I want to call her name but instead I walk up to her and sigh. She puts her arms up in an X covering her face. I get a look at her face through the gap and I see that I cut open her cheek.

"Put your arms down Vega, I'm not going to hurt you" I murmur.

"You already did" She puts her arms down and glares at me. I examine her face.

Shit I did hurt her bad…

"Shit Tori, I am so sorry" I say honestly, because I am, If I could go back in time I would stop that from ever happening. I feel like shit for everything I've done to her.

"Whatever" She mutters sighing as she starts her car

I watch as she pulls away, my eyes stinging worse than before as she drives away. I bite my lip in an effort not to cry, failing when a tear escapes my eye. I slowly walk to my car, get in, and drive home. I fall onto my bed; thankful the house is mine now. My parents moved out ages ago…..I've been alone ever since. I close my eyes and rewind to the day these feelings for Tori all started…..

_I had just finished my play, but I needed somewhere to have it shown. That's when Tori came in, I had always thought she was annoying, made of nothing but sugar, spice , and everything nice. She had learned about my play and had gotten the owner of this good Chinese restaurant to sponsor me. _

_It was under the lights of the stage that I found Tori Vega to be the most beautiful girl in the world, the way she was watching the play. So much enthusiasm, admiration, perfection. My heart jumped when she hugged me….that night, the thoughts started. _

From then on, she was the one and only thing on my mind. Keeping me up even when I wanted nothing more than to sleep peacefully. God I don't just like her anymore, I love her. I want to tell her but my stupid reputation and my damn pride always gets in the way. I'm not as courageous as people think I am, I'm actually quite the opposite sometimes. And in a stupid, blind fit of rage I went and cut open her face.

Fuck.

I needed to fix this, to make it right, no matter what she says. I got up, grabbing my keys and dashing out the door. I drove like a maniac until I got to her house, not caring about anything but apologizing and making her feel better. She didn't deserve anything I've done to her. I sigh as I walk up the steps to her door, knocking a few times and waiting patiently.

She answers the door with a shocked look that's quickly replaced with a sad look.

"Hi" she mumbles, stepping aside to let me in. I walk in biting my lip.

"Hey" I reply quietly, noticing the blood has soaked through the bandage on her cheek.

"Fuck" I bite my lip even harder and her look softens.

"What?" She murmurs gently; worry clouding her coffee brown eyes.

"God Tori, I am so fucking sorry" I get out, as a tear rolls down my cheek.

She sighs, "It's okay Jade"

A sob rips through my throat, people tend to forget that I'm human too, I'm not made of stone I can cry and I feel everything everyone else can feel.

"No its not, I've been such a bitch to you and you've just put up with it!" I sink to the floor, unable to take it anymore.

"I-I fucking hate myself for doing all of this to you, I wish it was me and not you!" Another sob tears through my throat. And then she's holding me, and softly cooing comforts into my ear.

"Its hard for me to do….but I forgive you Jade" She murmurs softly.

I sob harder because I don't deserve this from her, not after everything I've done to her…I split open her fucking cheek for fucks sake.

"Why" the word barely comes out of my mouth between sobs.

She looks at me and then smiles softly; I would've melted if I wasn't such a mess right now.

"Because, I know you mean it….and I'm hoping you can change" She murmurs.

My heart stops, she's giving me another chance, and this time I'm not going to fuck it up.

"I can…and I will" I whisper, looking at her.

"For you" the voice in my mind whispers.

It's so comfortable in her arms, I feel like I could lay there forever. We sit there and talk about our lives, laughing at the similarities, smiling when we learn we have so much in common. I learn she doesn't sleep well and she learns I don't either, but we never think twice of it. I leave at 10 and she waves me off with a lovely wave and a brilliant smile. I return both of them with a wave and a smile of my own, hoping to god this wasn't some dream.

So this is what it feels like to be friends with Tori…

* * *

Hey there guys! Writers block is officially gone! Any who here's the next chapter! I hope you all love,love,love it! :D

I don't own Victorious :( (I wish I did though)

Reviews are wonderful for a writers soul! :)

Love you all! :D,

~Wolf


	5. Confusion, Flashbacks, and a small kiss

Tori's P.O.V

After Jade leaves, I sit there and think about all of the things that happened these past few hours. Are Jade and I really friends? Or is this just another trick? My mind can't seem to wrap itself around this new thought. It's battling with my heart. No, this isn't a battle anymore, it's a full on war.

My heart is screaming that it's true, it murmurs that this isn't just some trick, that Jade really is friends with me. It tells me that this is real and that this is another step closer to what I really want, to be with Jade. My mind, however, is fighting my heart head on. It's screaming that this is all a trap and that Jade is using me, just like everyone else. It whispers other words, words that aren't kind and that make me feel sick. My heart is fire and my mind ice, they are clashing in a sick way and making me feel all jumbled up inside. But in the end we are all confused, I don't know what to believe anymore and it's reduced me to tears.

I honestly don't know what to think anymore. Every thought that crosses my head is a horrid one. I don't know what to believe anymore, who's real and who is fake? Maybe my mind is right; maybe they are all using me. It's a school full of actors for fucks sake. That thought only makes me cry harder, I cry so hard that I get a headache and I have to lie down. I lay on the couch and let the leftover tears slide off my cheeks, my eyes eventually grow heavy and I fall asleep.

Trina comes home late; I know this because I feel myself being carried up to my room hours after I've fallen asleep. I woke up the next morning with sticky skin from crying so much, I must have cried some more in my sleep because my eyes feel heavy and sore. I sigh and get ready for school, shower, brush, floss, clothes, make-up, hair, the usual. Trina is gone, as usual, and I don't bother with breakfast. My thoughts are making it hard to eat any way; I'm so confused its making me sick to my stomach.

I get into my mustang and try to drown out my thoughts with music, I fail. They get louder and louder with each step I take, eventually it's just a screaming mess inside my head by the time I reach the school. I feel like crying again, these thoughts cannot be fought. I stay quite through my math class, Andre passes me a note.

**Hey muchacha, you okay? **

_Yes. _Is all I write back.

He must have gotten the hint that I didn't feel like talking anymore because he just crumpled the note up and threw it away. I sighed and turned back to the board. Mr. Isaac was drawing weird things again but this time I don't chuckle.

Lunch rolls around and I'm too emotionally exhausted to eat. I sit alone, numb to the world around me, lost in my terrible thoughts. Jade sits next to me, snapping me out of my daze.

"Hey, what's going on?" She murmurs softly. I sigh and fake a smile.

"Huh?" I decide to go with acting oblivious.

"C'mon Vega, you know what I'm talking about" she murmurs, sighing.

I give another sigh "I just can't wrap my head around the thought" I murmur.

"What thought?" She asks.

"The thought of us being friends" I mutter just as the group sits down next to us.

"Hey Tori" Beck says.

"We saw you sitting alone and thought we'd give you some company" Andre puts in.

Conversations blast left and right from there and as they do, I notice that Jade looks annoyed. I smile a little because it looks like she really does care.

Eventually Sikowitz's class ends and I end up talking and laughing with Beck about ironic movie endings in the hall. When we finish laughing I notice Jade staring and so does Beck.

"Ah Jeez" He murmurs. "She looks mad"

"Yeah, I wonder why" I mutter curiously.

Beck shrugs and I remember that I wanted to ask him about her and if she really is going to be my friend or if it's all a trick.

"Hey Beck" I start.

"Yeah?" He smiles at me.

I take a deep breath. "So Jade is my friend now I guess..." I rub my neck nervously and he grabs my wrist and leads me outside.

"What was that for?" I ask confused.

"She'll probably pick up on the fact that we're talking about her" He chuckled. "Just trying to keep us safe." This time I was the one to chuckle.

"Any way" I get back on track "Is she seriously going to be my friend or is it just some trick?" I ask anxiously.

"Hmm. Well, as you know, Jade is quite picky with her choice in friends" He mutters.

"I know you think that this is probably a trick because she used to hate you. Well it's not. Trust me, she hated Cat and I in the beginning." I looked at him, utterly shocked. It seemed like Jade had never hated Cat or Beck, but hey I learn something new every day.

"Woah, really?" I ask.

"Yes, really" Beck laughs.

_Flashback:_

_**Beck's P.O.V**_

"**It was my first day of high school and so far I was hating it, until I saw Jade. "**

_Man this bites ass, stupid, this is all so stupid, stupid and completely pointless. While I was muttering away to myself I had run into a Goth girl, a really pretty Goth girl. She spilt her coffee all over my chest, but instead of apologizing…_

"_Hey asshole, you made me spill me damn coffee" She growled._

"_Shit" I muttered. "Sorry." _

"_Sorry my ass, you're going to get me another" What? Where was my apology? Christ this girl looks like she wants to rip my dick off, it was just a fucking coffee. _

"**I later learnt that Jade's coffee isn't something to mess with" **

"_What? No way! You spilt it on me, it's not my fault you don't know how to hold your coffee." I muttered, pissed that I was the only one apologizing._

_She growled again and took hold of my shirt, shoving me into the nearby lockers. _

"_Listen here asshole, you're going to buy me another coffee or else" She snarled._

"_Or else what? God It's just fucking coffee, obviously if you enough money for one then you can certainly get another!" I spit out. That was the other problem, I was broke. _

"_You ran into me douche bag! You made me spill it, I didn't run into you!" She muttered. "NOW GET ME ANOTHER COFFEE!" She yelled like a drill sergeant. _

_Damn, looks like I'm not going to get out of this one. _

"_Fine" Shit, how am I going to pay for it? Fuck. _

"_Good, let's go" She growled, dragging me by the shirt. We had to take a bus there because we didn't have cars yet._

"**I knew I didn't have the money to buy her a coffee so I figured I'd try to make a deal with her" **

"_Er, listen, Goth chick" I started. _

"_My name is Jade" She cut in._

"_Jade, I'll make you a deal. I'm broke, so if I buy you a coffee every morning the rest of the year will you let me go this time?" I practically pleaded. _

"_Hmmmm" She thought for a few moments. "Fine."_

"**I had never gotten off of a bus so fast. I knew that this Jade girl hated my guts now, I could tell by the look she had in her eyes. I also realized what I had just gotten into; I had better start saving my money. "**

"**I got her a coffee every day 'til the end of the year, I had also tried to get onto her good side. I had tried everything to get her to like me. Of course she started to tolerate me a little our sophomore year. From there I worked up until she finally started liking me. I asked her out a little while after that. As for Cat? Well that's a completely different story." **

_End Flashback._

"And that's how I met Jade" Beck chuckled.

"Jeez, you really kinda screwed yourself there though" I laughed.

"Yeah, when you think about it, I sure did. But I guess if none of that had happened, I wouldn't have gotten to know Jade" He smiled.

We chatted a little longer until we both had to go home. We talked all the way out to the parking lot then climbed into our cars and waved goodbye. Just as I started mine, Jade walked up. She had a really weird look on her face, it made me feel uneasy. Still, even with the weird look, she is senselessly beautiful.

I roll down my window. "Hey Jade, what's going on?" I ask.

"Can uh, can I have a ride Vega?" She murmurs.

"Yeah sure. What's wrong?" Man she seems so off.

"What do you mean Vega….I'm fine."

"Lies" I mutter under my breath, to quiet for her to hear.

She stares out the window quietly until I decide to break the silence.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask cautiously, like she is hot coffee and I don't want to get burnt.

She sighs. "Yes Tori, I'm fine" She states.

"You don't sound fine" I decide to push it, to see how far I can walk until the coffee spills.

Another sigh "Okay so I'm not exactly fine" Yes now we are getting somewhere.

"Huh. Well what's wrong? Honestly Jade, you can trust me" I murmur softly.

"My father keeps bitching at me about how I'm wasting my education on all of this 'pointless' acting and playwriting" She murmurs, clearly upset. "I'm actually starting to believe him a little"

I stare at her, amazed. The Jade West is starting to wear out? To give up? Not on my fucking watch!

"Jade, you listen to me" I murmur, looking at her to make sure I have her attention.

"Your dad is one wrong little fucker! You are so amazing at everything you do! You're smart, and you can definitely be funny, hey don't shake your head! You know it's true! You are so amazing and talented and I'll be fucking damned if you don't get somewhere with all of your talent. Don't listen to him, never listen to him. Unless he starts spewing useful shit then tune him out like usual." I state confidently.

"Don't let him bring you down like that. Never listen to him, he just doesn't like that fact that you are doing what you like and he isn't" She stares at me, dumbfounded. I smile back.

"W-Wow….thanks Tori. It really means a lot that you think all of that. No one has ever told me something like that" She gives me one of her genuine, breathtaking smiles and I nearly melt.

"Don't you ever feel like no one believes in you" I smile at her. "Because I always will, always" I murmur softly.

She continues to smile at me and a few minutes later we end up at her house. She gets out and smiles at me once more. I'm about to pull away when she runs back towards the car and motions for me to roll down the window. I do as she says and she sticks her head in.

"Tori?" She asks softly?

"Yeah?" I murmur, smiling.

"Thanks" She grins softly and kisses me on the cheek.

"A-anytime Jade" I murmur softly.

She smiles once more and walks into her house. As I drive away I gently touch my cheek, it's tingling and there are butterflies flying free in my stomach. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world and nothing can bring me down. Not even coming home to a completely empty house.

I get home and walk into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a note. Usually it's just Trina explaining what crazy thing she's doing tonight; along with when she should be home around if she is to be home at all. This one was different; it was a note from my mom and dad explaining that they both took jobs in different places for a while. This basically meant that I was to be alone even more often that I am now. Not a fucking problem with me, I'm used to it. They haven't been home a single day for almost a year.

Since there was basically nothing new and nothing to do, I decided to sleep. I put on "Coccole"

By Faces In Disguise and dosed off on the couch.

I awoke to the sound of the doorbell, getting up I opened the door to a very upset Jade.


End file.
